Roar Rampage iOS
Roar Rampage iOS is a ported version of Roar Rampage developed by FDG Entertainment for iOS devices. It was released on the iTunes App Store the day of February 7, 2013. The game had been announced to be in development since August 30, 2012 . Controls *'Slide finger' - Control boxing glove Level selection Levels are divided into two modes: World Tour and Story Mode. Tutorial A tutorial mode is entered when the game is played for the first time. The player is taken to an area similar to that of City Brawl and is required to complete certain tasks in order to proceed. Once the tutorial is successfully completed, the level selection screen displays. The tutorial no longer appears unless the player resets their game. Intrduction An introduction plays upon starting up the app. Rrios-introscreen1.png Rrios-introscreen2.png Rrios-introscreen3.png Rrios-introscreen4.png Rrios-introscreen5.png Rrios-introscreen6.png Rrios-introscreen7.png Rrios-introscreen8.png Rrios-introscreen9.png World Tour Gameplay in World Tour is continuous and ends when the green dinosaur loses all of his health. As the player progresses, the green dinosaur reaches countries and is able to destroy different landmarks based on the country. Scores are measured in the number of kilometres the player progresses. Story Mode Story Mode is divided into three chapters available on the level selection screen alongside World Tour. Each chapter has fifteen levels, which all end with a boss battle. Chapter 1: City Brawl Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle Chapter 3: Toxicarba Ending Bombs For every level completed in Story Mode, the player will be given a maximum of three bombs based on their performance and score. The number of bombs earned is displayed on the level select screen and will not be affected if the player receives a lower number of bombs on any subsequent playthrough. Bombs unlock powerups and items in the shop that the player can purchase with the gems they earn in the game. Items Powerups Previews *'September 3, 2012' - A beta preview of Roar Rampage iOS is released. Neutronized also mentions the game will be iOS exclusive upon its initial release, but will be made in such a way that conversion to other devices is possible. *'September 26, 2012' - A second beta preview is released. Bonus stages are announced to be part of Roar Rampage iOS and are to be accessible if players collect the necessary letters to make "Bonus". The use of equippable items is also previewed. *'November 6, 2012' - A third beta preview is released, this time with Roar Rampage iOS being played on an iPad mini. Neutronized announces an in-game shop to be part of the game, allowing players to customize the green dinosaur's appearance. *'December 20, 2012' - Roar Rampage iOS is submitted to Apple for approval. *'January 15, 2013' - Roar Rampage iOS is approved and set for release on the App Store on February 7, 2013. An official launch trailer is release, revealing a World Tour and several cameos from Neutronized's previous games making an appearance. Roar Rampage (iOS) beta preview 1|The first beta preview of Roar Rampage iOS Roar Rampage (iOS) beta preview 2|Second beta preview Roar Rampage on iPad Mini (beta preview 3)|Third beta preview Roar Rampage (iOS) Launch Trailer|Roar Rampage launch trailer Gallery Roar_Rampage_screen_1.jpg|A beta preview of Roar Rampage iOS Roar_Rampage_screen_4.jpg|A beta preview of Roar Rampage iOS File:Dino_snad_dino_rampage.png|A advertisement from Roar Rampage showing the Sand Dino File:Dino_strange_looking_thing_rampage.png|A advertisement from Roar Rampage showing the Green Dino File:Dino_somzbie_rampage.png|A advertisement from Roar Rampage showing the Zombie Dino RoarrampageiOSicon.png|Neutronized.com's icon for Roar Rampage iOS Category:Games Category:IOS games Category:Mobile games